Beyond Those Blue Eyes
by baowowtang
Summary: The two daughters of a wealthy family in Arendelle were left to deal with the aftermath of their parents' death. After years of isolation, Elsa finally learns that love can change and bring people closer together. But what will she do when their personal guard hides a painful past behind walls of ice thicker than her own? Can she break it for the kind, pure soul lost inside? FxF
1. Chapter 1 : Not-So Sound Mind

**A/N: So this wouldn't be my first time attempting to write a Frozen fanfic, but this would be my first time actually publishing it. I don't expect many people to follow or even read it, but hey, you never know until you put it out there. :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's characters in here, nor do I own certain future characters that will be presented. The only characters that do belong to me are the following woman below and her 'family.'**

* * *

_"Mom?" Bleary blue eyes blinked open as the ruffled three year old struggled to get out of bed. She hadn't slept very long by the looks of it and sat confused by why her mother was frantically pulling her out of bed and getting her shoes on._

_"Chrone dear," said the woman in a calm but urgent voice. She laced them up and pulled the child to her feet, pausing for a moment before opting to carry the child in her arms. Immediately the toddler wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and refused to let go - it was much too early and she too tired. A gentle hand caressed the child's back as she quietly stepped out into the hallway. "I know it's very late and you're sleepy, but daddy and I have to take you to an auntie right now. It's very important and you might be there for a long time."_

_"Mm'kaaaaaaay…." Chrone drawled out in a squeaky voice, closing her eyes and resting against her mother's shoulder, completely oblivious to the fact that her home had been broken into and that several thugs had managed to murder - strike that, brutally maim - her father. Heart broken and fearful for her child's life, the woman almost vomited upon seeing her husband's insides and blood splattered all over the hallway. She had managed to sneak up and hide in Chrone's bedroom, but not without alerting the intruders to her presence as she bolted out the side door and out onto the street. _

_Sudden shouts and loud banging shocked Chrone awake and she couldn't understand what was happening all of a sudden. For a few seconds her world was completely disoriented - she was jostled about one moment, then the next she experienced her first sensations of falling, and then suddenly she was staring up at the sky with a painful throbbing in her back. A heavy weight pinned her down and she couldn't wriggle her way from underneath. Did something hit her? _

_When she managed to pull herself in an upright position, she found her mother laying on top of her with red liquid splattered all over her back. Tentatively, she shook her arm and called out her name several times, but received no response, no warm acknowledgement, no "Yes my cutie-pie". Nothing. _

_"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" _

She jolted awake from her nightmare. Her heart hammered in the confines of her chest and she heard nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears for a solid five minutes. An unbidden fear gripped her mind and for a moment she couldn't think or move from her position. A clean, white ceiling fan greeted her as she laid there, deep sapphires trained on the rotating arms. _Control, don't feel. Clear your mind. Control, don't feel. Clear your mind._ She repeated the mantra inside her mind over and over again, not daring to try anything else until her pulse had gone down several paces.

How many times did she have this nightmare now?

One hundred?

Two hundred?

Pushing herself off from the bed, she swung her legs over the side and let out a heavy sigh. Sweat covered every inch of skin and she felt sickly in her own clothes she had changed into not more than two hours ago. The hot, humid day prompted her to leave the patio door open earlier, but night had fallen at this point and a gentle breeze ghosted along the drapes. She stole a chance to bathe in the night time air, leaning against the railings and gazing at the city some miles away. Here she could breathe without those nasty pollutants infecting her lungs. Here she could have peace and quiet from the chaos of rush hour that seemed to be present at all times of the day. But was it really any better? It was always the same every time - she'd be waking up to that woman's face, then lose track of what was going on, and then blood.

_Blood. _

Shuddering, she made a beeline for the bathroom and stripped her clothes off along the way. Normally she wouldn't be able to stand leaving her clothes in such a state, but at this moment in time it didn't matter to her one bit. All she wanted was having a cold shower to chill her body and calm her nerves down.

Her mind wandered as she stood under the shower head, letting the cool water peel away the layer of sweat that developed during her fitful sleep. _Why does this keep happening to me… I don't understand, that was so long ago._ There would never be an answer to her question, she knew that much and even so it never left her mind alone for a day. Cutting off the water, she haphazardly tossed a towel over her shoulders and sauntered out of the bathroom to collect her strewn clothes. Into the laundry basket they went. She pulled on a fresh, loose black tee and a pair of basketball shorts, not particularly caring or bothering with undergarments since no one else resided with her. It was nice not having to worry about a roommate - most of the time that is.

Her entire apartment was empty - not in the literal sense of being empty as in no furniture, but the lack thereof anything that would be typical of a young, independent woman striking out on her own. No pictures of family or friends hung on the walls, no trinkets or bright colors adorned the windows and doors. Everything was clean, simple, and to the point. This place served as a place for her to rest from the chaotic pace back at the estate. To allow her mind to roam free and for her to do as she pleased. A slender hand ran through damp, black locks in a futile attempt to clear her mind.

_I don't even remember my parents. _

Just then a chirping tone filled the air, and she picked up her phone from the coffee table, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Chrone Aefent speaking."

_"You alright?"_ A concerned voice filled her ear and she visibly eased. _"Normally you'd be greeting me in some cheesy sisterly fashion."_

A pregnant pause ensued. "I didn't check the caller ID." It was a lame lie and they both knew it - Chrone never answered a call without at least glancing at the incoming name.

_"..."_

_"You had that nightmare again, did you?"_

"Yes."

A sigh followed. _"Chrone, I really think you should go see a psychologist or something. You've been out of it the last few years and don't start giving me any of your 'I don't need a psychologist' bullshit."_ Damn, she knew her too well - Chrone closed her mouth silently when the speaker on the other line pointed that out. That must have happened too often it seemed.

"Saurora, it was long ago."

_"Long time ago my ass,"_ snorted the woman and the sound of animated chatter filled the background. There was some arguing and shouts before Chrone heard the sound of a door shut and silence filled the other side of the line. _"Sorry, that was my friends."_

"I see…" Chrone's voice came out empty and unfeeling, completely dismissal to the notion of 'friends'. Though Saurora was close to her, she wasn't exactly 'a friend'.

_"Shit, I didn't mean it that way. Sorry."_

The raven-haired woman plopped herself down on the couch and sighed wearily. "So why did you call me at this time of the night?" she asked, hopefully managing to direct the conversation onto another subject other than her terrors that came just about every week.

_"You promised me you'd join me on Mabinogi to help some people out."_

Chrone tapped her fingers on the armrest idly, pausing when that subject came up. "I didn't think you were serious about that," she deadpanned.

Musical laughter filled the earpiece. _"Chrone, it's barely eight in the evening and you're complaining about sleep. Of course I was serious about dragging you along for an adventure on there - don't be such an old granny."_

"I don't have kids yet, much less grandkids. And even if I were, I can still most certainly kick your ass in a sparring match, brittle bones and all."

_"Just get your ass online already."_

"Yes _mother_." The retort came out a bit sharper than she intended, but the unmistakable humor in her voice took off the edge quite a bit.

"_Speaking of which, have you even eaten since you went home_?" Right on cue the raven-haired woman heard and felt her stomach rumble in response. She paled slightly having realized from the moment she stepped into her apartment, food completely left her mind. And that was right after coming back from a strenuous workout.

Not wanting to lie again, Chrone let out a defeated sigh and rubbed circles into her temple. "I forgot."

_"Chrone."_ Instead of the usual cheer in Saurora's voice, it came out sharp, concerned, and threatening. _"I'm not going to deny the fact you're naturally thin, but if you don't get some kind of protein in your system, all that workout and exercise will do more harm than good."_

"I know, I know," she desperately tried, knowing her health should be on the top of the list but other responsibilities had taken over her already stressed mind. "I just forgot this time is all."

_"And the same for all the times since you were fifteen._ Fifteen _Chrone. That's about eight years of forming that kind of habit. You need to remember and remind yourself. Set up alarms to eat at the right times. I don't care if you just toss a piece of chicken on the pan and eat it like that - I know you're more than capable from all the cooking lessons Gio taught you - just as long as you get something that's more than 'a piece of toast' down your throat."_

Chrone felt her heart break a tiny bit at the mention of her instructor-slash-lover. She had been employed to help the young Aefent learn to cook from the most luxurious dishes down to survival methods. That incident those many years ago had taken more than just people from her - it had taken half of her heart and soul away. Even if she still had the same skill and dexterity since then, nothing tasted the same or looked the same. "...alright, I'll make something when I get online. If your friends ask, tell them I'm busy and I'll be back in a bit."

_"See that you keep that promise Chrone. I'll talk to you online."_ The familiar beeps of the end of the call prompted her to migrate from the couch to her desk on the other side of the room. Chrone loved Saurora dearly - as dearly as any sister would for her siblings. She herself had no sisters, no cousins, no aunts or uncles, not one person to call her own 'family.' When Saurora had lost her older sister, they immediately bonded and when they lost so many close to them, the pair would have been mistaken for legitimate sisters. It really did feel like having an older sister around (Chrone was at least three or four years her junior) but the mental maturity seemed to have flipped around between the two in most cases.

In this case though, they were both equally avid gamers when not busy with their assignments and duties. And Chrone could feel some of her tension already fade away as she logged onto the servers.

_This should be fun._

* * *

**A/N: So it's been a bloody long time since I actually wrote on here and forgot how the system works. For those of you who read the mismanaged version of it, I apologize. It should be fixed now - I'll remember how it works for the near future. **

**No Elsa or Anna or anybody else _just_ yet. They'll be coming in the next chapter, I promise. **

**Feel free to leave any comments or reviews for me. I'm always looking to improve my writing in any way possible. :]**


	2. Chapter 2 : The New Guard

**A/N: Aaaand here we have Elsa and Anna, like I promised. Let the journey continue~ Many thanks to my Frozen fan buddy Mori for beta-ing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney characters, nor certain characters that will appear in future chapters. **

* * *

Anna practically skipped down the stairs of their parents' home, nearly colliding into a few of the household servants along the way. She apologized profusely and slammed the doors to the conference room where she found her older sister and company seated, discussing a few matters that she probably figured to be some company business. But that wasn't on her mind at that moment. She stormed over much to the surprise of everyone in the room and grabbed her sister's arm. "Pardon me while I borrow my sister for a second." No one protested the redhead's sudden entrance and watched as she left a very confused platinum blond in tow.

Once outside and the doors shut, Anna rounded on her heels and gave Elsa an accusatory glare. "_Elsa. Jullian. Kellingsworth._" She jabbed her sister in the chest with every enunciation of her full name. "You couldn't have told me that you were hiring a personal bodyguard before you actually did? And a woman at that!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and held her sister at a distance, rubbing the sore spot that would probably bruise thanks to those sharp nails. "Anna, it wasn't entirely my decision. The advisors in the company suggested that I do for the time being." She cupped her little sister's cheeks and gave her a wry smile. "Please, just bear with it for now. I don't actually plan on keeping her - just long enough until everyone feels confident that we will be perfectly capable of protecting ourselves."

Anna huffed, but any traces of skepticism and doubt towards her sister's decision dissipated with that half smile. She pressed a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "You're twenty-two for crying out loud - you're managing an international company, you have years of martial arts under your belt, _and_ your glare is more than enough to send a murderer running. I don't see how we even need one!"

"Not that many people know that Anna. That's exactly why we need one for the time being. We don't want people to see our family as some vulnerable target for people to prey on consistently." She tucked the single streak of blond hair behind her sister's ear. "You know Weselton. He'll do anything to try to get his hands on our family company. He's not much of a threat, but with a bodyguard at least we'll be safer."

"Mr. _Weaselton_ attempted to send assassins after your head. Who's to say he won't try it again?!"

"Ahem."

A soft cough drew both sisters' attentions and they completely forgot what they were arguing about for a second. A tall woman stood before them dressed to the nine in a crisp, sharp suit with a striking blue tie that match her eyes. She held up a piece of a paper and glanced down at the jumble of instructions on it. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'm looking for 'Elsa and Anna Kellingsworth'?"

"That would be her and me. I mean us. The both of us." Anna flushed a bright red at her stumbling and bowed out slightly, letting her sister take the reins on this one. Unlike Elsa, she couldn't manage words around strangers who had the propensity to render her speechless.

"What business do you have with us?" asked Elsa in a collected, formal tone. She observed the woman carefully, watching her as she ruffled through the papers in her hands.

"I was requested to make an appearance to determine my qualifications as a …. oh, here, 'as a professional escort to all events, social gatherings, and any situation deemed necessary for accompaniment.'" The woman paused awkwardly, cocking her head slightly with some expression of disbelief. "I… wasn't sure if I was supposed to bring a resume detailing my experience or actually demonstrate some of my expertise. This is an odd position to be called in for."

"Wait, so you're the new bodyguard Elsa hired?" Anna stared at the woman incredulously. "But you can't be any older than us! I thought you hired a professional?"

Elsa held up a hand to stop her sister. "Yes I did. From the background checks and profiling, she's more than qualified regardless of age."

"Wait, so how old are you then?"

"Um…." The woman paused and answered somewhat hesitantly as her age might have been of some issue here. "I'm… twenty three?"

"She's barely older than you by a year. I thought we'd be put up with some man who is, oh I don't know, about thirty or forty, big, muscular, scary, and a rock?"

"Anna." Elsa commanded her name quietly, but it was enough to get the redhead to quiet for a moment. "We will speak further in my office."

* * *

"Okay, so from my understanding of the situation, I am simply to appear to be protecting you both. I'm just window dressing?" "

Yes Ms. Aefent." Elsa folded her hands together and leaned forward in her chair. Her sister had taken her roost on the edge of the desk, her arms crossed across her stomach indignantly. It was obvious the fact they couldn't pick someone else to do the job bothered her. "Both Anna and I have more than enough combat experience to defend ourselves in case of a riot or assassination attempts. The position is just to appease some of the advisors in our company until the commotion passes."

The platinum-blond woman watched Chrone mull in her thoughts, taking the chance to properly inspect her from head to toe. The shock of jet black hair fell haphazardly everywhere, but it had a neat feel like wind blowing it back into place. Deep sapphires flitted about, pausing every now and then when her mind seemed to have caught onto something. Her pale skin might have mirrored those who spent all their time indoors, but the two scars that marred her forehead across through her right eye and another down the same side of her face might have said otherwise. She was dressed entirely in black aside from her tie and overall, her body appeared relaxed and comfortable. She didn't look like she fit the description of any kind of military personnel - she looked more like the bookworm type who belonged in a hospital or law office of the sort. And she was much too refined and polite to be one of those hard-headed 'I'm-just-doing-my-job' types.

"The irony of it all," muttered the woman darkly, pain flashing across her features as she rose from her seat. Suddenly Elsa regretted even bringing up the subject and bit the inside of her cheek hopefully. She had gone through many applications and Chrone's was the first to strike her interest. She didn't want to have to go through the process all over again. "I accept the position. However, I do have one condition."

"Speak your mind."

The composed exterior fell and she bowed her head low, her shoulders slumped and her voice soft. Elsa and Anna glanced at each other, sensing the unease emanating from Chrone.

"Under no circumstance will you endanger yourself once you are in safety."

Just before either one could open their mouths to reply, a knock came to the door and their butler poked his head inside. "Miss Kellingsworth, the company VPs are awaiting your return. They are starting to get restless after Miss Anna's appearance."

Elsa nodded and rose from her seat. She smirked and playfully winked at the other two women. "Yes, of course. The lords of Kellingsworth Corporation are impatient for their queen's attention. Best to show them their place, yes?" She picked up a slim folder and passed it into Chrone's hands. "Your first appointment will be at a company merger meeting tomorrow at eight in the morning, but it would be appreciated if you could arrive here instead when we depart at seven-thirty. I expect you to be prompt regardless."

Chrone swallowed thickly when icy blues fell onto her expectantly, fiddling with the folder unconsciously. She had been completely caught off guard with the most astonished and confused expressions on her face. She soundlessly opened her mouth, then closed it before opening it again and responding with a strained, "Understood."

Anna fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. The platinum-blond woman merely grinned as she slipped from the room soundlessly and left her company in the office. "Aha, you should have seen the look on your face!"

The raven-haired bodyguard scrubbed at her cheek with the palm of her hand, feeling heat rising in it uncomfortably in the tell-tale signs of embarrassment. "I… wasn't expecting that to be honest."

The redhead waved it off and jumped off the edge of the desk only to plop herself down in one of the comfortable armchairs in front of the desk. She looked at Chrone curiously, inwardly smug at the fact she squirmed under her gaze. "You know, you're really weird for a bodyguard. Like not in a bad way, just… different."

"Not everyone is made the same." _If only you knew how…_

"Well if they were, then we wouldn't be sitting here and chatting."

Silence filled the room until Chrone broke the silence with a peculiar question.

"Queen…? Er, did I miss something here?"

"It's kind of a family joke. Elsa's not actually a queen, but everyone kind of calls her the 'Snow Queen' 'cause she's really pretty and graceful and cold like the snow. Not like cold cold, she's got the warmest hugs. She just comes off as cold, like snow. Her aura I mean. She's a really friendly person and caring, people just see her as like this distant, unreachable, untouchable kind of person, y'know what I mean?"

Chrone didn't reply to Anna and instead, rose to her feet to the door Elsa had just left through. She paused halfway out and turned around to face the redhead with the softest smile on her lips. "Yes, you're right. She is quite beautiful, like a snowflake. I hope you have a wonderful day Miss Anna, and I will be arriving tomorrow at seven-thirty."

Anna smiled mischievously. What was she up to now? "I suggest you read through that folder thoroughly - you might need the information inside."

* * *

_"Are you serious?! It wasn't a legitimate job offer?"_

Chrone nodded on her end of the line, her attention mostly on the fish frying in the pan than the conversation at hand. "Yeah, I knew that the new head of Arendelle Corporation was looking for a bodyguard given the fact there were assassination attempts on her after the CEO and his wife's deaths. I just didn't know that it's all a ploy to shake off some nosy ass 'advisers' as Miss Kellingsworth puts it. She passed me a folder with an itinerary inside and that was it. Her sister hinted at something about it, but I don't see anything in it that might have a double meaning." Chrone reached over and flipped open the folder on the dining table, scanning down the contents for what seemed to be the thousandth time that evening. She brushed aside the new badge that came with the only other content in the folder.

_Arendelle Corporation Merger Conference_

_8:00 AM - Conference Commences_

_10:00 AM - Brunch_

_12:30 PM - Conference Conclusion_

_1:00 PM - Rendezvous at undisclosed location  
_

Three odd details struck her at that moment.

One - the schedule was short, _suspiciously_ short.

Two - the last time stamp was confusing.

The last? Her eyes wandered to the bottom of the page to the only line that had more information than the entire itinerary itself.

_"This task is specifically for you - deliver my sister safely, then retrieve an important package at 1872 Isles Boulevard. Time: 1:15 PM. Do not be late."_

"I'd send a copy over, but I have a feeling half of this stuff is confidential to some degree."

_"A riddle? Some kind of puzzle?"_

Chrone shifted the phone in a more suitable place. "If there is one, I don't see it. If there isn't, then the Kellingsworth sisters are stranger than I thought."

_"I feel like your time's better spent elsewhere Chrone. I mean they didn't even check you thoroughly. It might not be worth your time to waste just playing along with their silly little charade."_

Chrone thought over Saurora's words carefully. What she said was true - her time and abilities were better spent on some other more pertinent assignment. They didn't need someone like her to be escorting them around; hell, was she more of a chauffeur than a body guard to them?! They were wealthy beyond anyone's imaginations and this could simply be just on the whim for them. Money could buy anyone anything these days it seemed. She flipped the fish over in the pan and dialed the stove down as she worked on the other stuff to add with it. She didn't want to end up completely dazed tomorrow morning. Her appearance and first impressions were a must regardless of how silly the assignment was.

"I don't know. I accepted the position without thinking and the pay is quite high. It might be a good break for me - gives me some time to recuperate and be just a regular old twenty-three year old for once. Not some high-profile mercenary who runs a well-respected - and feared - organization of trained soldiers."

_"Do they know that you're even such a person?"_ Chrone could practically smell the disbelief oozing from her best friend's voice.

"No, I only listed whatever experience I had from a couple of mundane assignments."

_"Good, the less they know, the better off they are. They're only young women - they don't need to hear the horrors of what we do."_

Chrone stabbed the knife she was holding into the cutting board sharply, the sound of splintered wood and cracked marble rattling her nerves. She glowered at the blade embedded into the counter top and released a heavy sigh. _Am I not a woman myself…?_

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I dropped the knife. I don't like fish, they produce too much oil for my tastes. My hands are covered in it."

_Liar._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a lot harder for me to write than I originally thought. It's always hard for me to write the introductory chapters/content for new stories. I had some trouble getting through it, but I had some help from my beta reader. Many thanks to him again for sticking with me through this weird story. xD**

**There are actually a few things in this chapter that foreshadow some future events and also hint at some of Chrone's personality and lifestyle. I'll expand more on them in the future, but for now I'll leave it up to the readers to guess at them until then.**

**And yes, I know Elsa and Anna have no last name, let alone a middle name. I came up with them since I felt too awkward just trying to have them be addressed by their first names all the time.**

**Reviews/comments are optional, but greatly appreciated and highly welcomed! I'd like to hear your thoughts on it so far.**

**Thanks to all who have read this story thus far!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Morning Rush

**A/N: So sorry for the late update on the next chapter. Classes have been taking up quite a bit of my time and this was a bit of a difficult chapter to write for myself. It took me some time to actually compose it and I couldn't figure out any other way to accomplish this. After a few attempts though I'm rather pleased with the end result. **

**Not as much Elsa or Anna in here - the title of the chapter kind of explains it all. Enjoy nonetheless~**

* * *

_7:15 AM_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes? Come in," called Elsa as she clasped the first earring in place. Her butler came in once more with a surprised expression. That was new.

"Ma'am, I believe Miss Aefent has arrived already."

"Wait - she's already arrived Kai?" Elsa rose to her feet and strode over quickly to the door, mirroring her butler's astonishment. If Chrone was already at their doorsteps, that meant she had already risen, showered, dressed, _and_ found her way over to their estate which was a good ten to fifteen minute drive from where she lived. Either she was an early bird or just knew time management better than herself. And here she was not even out of her own bedroom yet. "What is she going to do for the next bloody fifteen minutes? We won't leave until then."

"I insisted she wait in the foyer at the least - she seemed keen on staying outside for now. Said something about the cold not bothering her." _Well that's one thing we have in common,_ thought Elsa as she descended the stairs to the main entrance. Maybe she could convince her to step inside for a few minutes.

When Kai pulled open the doors, a blast of crisp, morning air greeted her and blew her bangs from her face for a moment. She had her hair done in a regal-type of braid twisted into a bun for meetings such as these. Indeed Chrone waited outside on - wait, was that a motorcycle?

"Good morning Miss Aefent." The raven-haired woman turned her head in Elsa's direction and she watched her bow her head in greeting. The platinum blond descended the stairs to meet the bodyguard. "I heard from my butler you wish to stay out here?"

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude. It is your home after all and in the wee hours of the morning. I figured many in the household are still asleep?"

"I believe you are more than capable of causing enough noise standing in the foyer to wake a hibernating bear." Elsa smirked when the woman failed to come up with a response and tilted her head in the direction of the front doors. "Kai has been a long time family friend. His decisions are equal to our own, and he meant to extend a kind hand. We're departing shortly, feel free to step inside to warm yourself up for a few minutes if you'd like." The offer didn't fall this time and when she retreated back into the warmth of the mansion, she was more or less pleased to find that the body guard followed.

"So why on earth did you take a motorcycle?" The platinum blond woman glanced over at Chrone while slipping on her coat.

"I didn't see it necessary to bring a larger vehicle."

"It's uncommon for people to ride motorcycles and more so for body guards. Many would be driving something along the lines of a Hummer. Or some muscular vehicle of the sort." Elsa froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder and twisted her upper body to see the raven-haired woman doing something to her coat. It didn't seem to faze her that she had her hands on the CEO as her distracted sapphires were more interested in their current task.

"Would you find it more suitable I drive around such a vehicle then?"

"I couldn't imagine you driving one honestly. Something small better suits your image. Um…" Elsa shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. Not that she minded the gentle fingers pressing comfortingly into the nape of her neck. "Do you mind?"

Chrone paused in the middle of her work and she realized what she had been doing. She pulled her hands away, her head bowed low as she stepped back to give Elsa some space. "Er, sorry. Reflex. Your collar was flipped inwards."

"Thank you for your consideration, don't worry about it." Elsa gave her a reassuring smile, retrieving her briefcase from one of the servants. She checked her watch and sighed - they would have to leave early regardless. Elsa never did like being too early to meetings since that meant she spent more time in the corporate building. "I take you've memorized the schedule?"

Chrone nodded. "Yes."

Elsa unlatched her watch and tossed it over to Chrone, who caught it with a surprising amount of caution. "Synchronize any clock you have on yourself with my watch. Keep those times in mind. We'll depart in a few."

"Understood." Once she finished setting her watch, she handed Elsa her watch back and stepped out of the mansion. The platinum blond woman pulled off her coat and checked the collar to see if Chrone had put some kind of tracking device on it or something similar, but found absolutely nothing on it. _So she was just being nice..._

* * *

_7:39 AM_

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step to the side." _Oh what now…_

Chrone stepped away from the x-ray scanner and raised her arms up in the customary method of the hand scanner. She had placed her badge, phone, watch, belt, and gun into the tray. If there was any sort of metal left on her, she would be damned if someone found a way to get it on her without her knowing. When handheld scanner hovered over her chest, the security guards had their firearms out and at the ready. It had gone off in a blaring alarm and she raised her hands in the air. Shit… forgot about that…

"Ma'am, I need you to remove your coat."

When she refused to move an inch, the commanding voice repeated the demand once more to no avail. Exasperated, she rounded on her heels upon the source of her current irritation."I am not going to degrade myself. I am a woman and I'm plenty sure you'd be seen as a hero forcing her to strip in a public location." She glared at the man at the desk who merely returned the offending gesture. When she realize they would go nowhere with this, her composure broke and her shoulders slumped. Were people always this nosy into other's business? She motioned for one of nearby security guards over, giving him an exasperated look. "I'm not going to blather about my medical history for the news press."

When the man came close enough, she leaned in and whispered in hushed tones. "I have a temporary pacemaker in my chest. December 25th, eight years ago. Know the date?" He nodded, still unsure what to make of it all. She simply stood and waited as the spotlight now turned to him when she had given him the information. Slowly, but surely, his face turned from confused to shocked and he completely lowered his gun.

"Apologies, I had no idea." He bowed out and motioned for all the other guards to lower their weapons. "She's clear, have her name on the exceptions list in the system." He pulled off his hat and smiled apologetically. "Godspeed ma'am."

By the time Chrone found her way upstairs after getting her stuff back together, Elsa had already arranged some files on her side of the conference table. No one had arrived just yet and she had to wonder if there was even a meeting at all.

The platinum haired woman glanced up once in surprise to see Chrone stepping through the doors just now. She had almost mistaken her for someone else - she thought the older woman had been right behind her. "You took a while. Some trouble?"

"Faulty scanners and it's a long trip to the fiftieth floor, ma'am," Chrone replied, taking a moment to observe her surroundings. Simple conference room, nothing outstanding or suspicious about it. Tables looked simple and clean enough - nothing could be concealed here. She checked the potted plants in the room and the ceiling, prompted a pair of confused eyes to follow her wherever she went. "Um… habit…" she mumbled, stopping in her tracks and rubbing the back of her neck unconsciously.

"Habit?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.

"I take my job too seriously."

"I noticed." The platinum blond woman rose from her seat and beckoned for Chrone to follow. She poured the both of them some coffee and offered a mug to the tense bodyguard. "Relax, it's just a boring company meeting. There won't be any assassination attempts or bombings here. How do you take your coffee?"

Chrone shook her head, accepting the mug anyway. "I don't drink coffee. If I do, usually two sugars."

Elsa paused in the middle of stirring in her own sugar and gave a disgusted face. "Two? Damn you must like it black."

The raven-haired woman shrugged and she took an experimental sip of her coffee after adding in her sugar. The grimace on her face coupled with coughing brought out a few giggles from the platinum-blond woman. "Ugh, that is bitter." She swallowed thickly and reached over to add more of the sweetener in her mug. "I don't mind it bitter, but you might as well be swallowing coffee beans themselves."

Elsa leaned against the serving station, sipping at her own steaming drink. "The coffee they have here is quite strong. Though I prefer chocolate over coffee honestly. A trait my sister and I shared since we were kids."

Chrone raised an eyebrow. "Milk or dark?"

"I enjoy dark, Anna loves milk. Actually anything with a lot of sugar or chocolate in it. How she never gets a sugar rush is beyond me."

"Chocolate's a luxury for me," commented the bodyguard as she drank her now bearable coffee. "Never had the space to indulge myself. I do appreciate a good mocha every now and then. Otherwise I stick with tea, and less often coffee."

Elsa appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Anna's right - you really are different."

"So I've been told twice now."

"It's refreshing." Elsa took herself back to her chair and slid into it easily, rifling through some papers and setting them in order. "You're filling for a position as a bodyguard, but anyone could mistaken you for a normal person."

Normal… I'm… normal? "I believe I'm being rather cliche, but never judge a book by its cover."

"True in every right." She leaned back and let her gaze settle on Chrone who had purposely kept her eyes averted. "Do you mind if I make an observation?"

"I don't see the harm in doing so."

Elsa furrowed her brows together, pulling together her thoughts. "If I were a third party meeting you for the first time, I'd say you were an eccentric, wealthy doctor or lawyer. Of course I would be biased in my judgement because women do not wear suits like men, however from the fact it looks well tailored I would assume you hired a fitter. You have this sense of calm around you, but your eyes are constantly darting about which could give two ideas: one - you're hiding something or two - it would be hard to try and let something slip past your notice. Your posture shows that you humble yourself, but your facial features define strength and discipline. Given those two faint scars, I could make a guess that you've been in some major accident or fight and because you don't cover them up with any kind of makeup, they indicate that it was of a minor accident that doesn't bother you."

"An astute observation, Miss Kellingsworth." Really, Chrone had been impressed with this woman's perception of her. "However, none of which is true given my expertise."

Elsa smiled. "Elsa, do call me Elsa. I like you already."

Chrone returned the smile with a crooked grin. "Likewise, just call me Chrone."

* * *

_10:00 AM_

Elsa was relieved to be able to stretch her legs when the meeting broke for brunch and she gathered the strewn papers across her desk as executives filed out of the room for the lunchroom below. The raven-haired woman surprised her with handing her coat and accepted it gratefully. "I hope the meeting hasn't bore you thus far?" She herself had been tempted to pick up her pen and doodle on the papers after listening to old men barf out excessive amounts of information in monotonous voices.

"From a professional standpoint, it's quite intriguing to see how people try to work out a compromise." Chrone gave Elsa some space as she rose to pull her coat on. "But from a normal perspective, and pardon my language, it's really _fucking_ boring."

"'tis the sacrifice I must make for the sake of my beloved company," Elsa mimicked in an English voice, drawing a bemused smile from her bodyguard. Now that was something to look at. "I don't mind the meetings, but they take up far too much time in a day. It would be better to have people sleep on ideas and deals instead of arguing for hours on end resulting in fruitless gatherings."

"It can't be helped I suppose." Chrone held the door open for Elsa, offering a bow and an outstretched hand. "Milady."

Elsa smiled and accepted the offer hand daintily, surprised by the cool tenderness that slid along her tips. "Why thank you, my prince. I'm guessing Anna brought you up to speed on the nickname?"

THe raven-haired woman laughed merrily, her voice as soothing as a gentle stream. Everything seemed to just flow right along with this woman no matter if it came to business management or mundane things like nicknames. She pressed the button for the elevator and leaned against the wall while they waited. "Yes, not more than after an hour after I met you yesterday."

"Speaking of which…" Elsa glanced down at her watch and pat Chrone on the back. She entered the elevator when the doors opened and turned out expectantly, a glint in her eyes that threw Chrone off. "My sister's expecting you in fifteen minutes. I suggest you get going."

_What?_ "Get going? Wait, I know I'm just for show, but I still have a j-"

"And I will be perfectly capable of taking care of myself in the span of a couple of hours." She stepped inside and turned to faced the befuddled bodyguard. A smile crossed her lips as she gave a small salute. "Good luck, soldier."

But before Chrone could even ask, the elevator doors had closed on her. She sighed and glanced down at her watch, silently cursing herself as she bolted for the stairs. Stairs down fifty -_fucking_ - floors.

* * *

_10:13 AM_

"Ah, Miss Aefent. Miss Anna was just asking for - are you alright?" The butler took in the sight of a haggard bodyguard in front of him who looked like she just ran a marathon. Her breaths came in short spurts and her clothes had been blown about haphazardly. "Miss Aefent?"

"Huh?" Semi glazed eyes directed themselves up to Kai and Chrone remembered where she was. "Sorry, yes. I had the unfortunate experience of flying down fifty floors and speeding here in fifteen minutes time." Kai stared at her incredulously - going down that many flights of stairs _that_ quickly was unheard of.

Just then a cheery voice popped in from around the corner. "Kai, is she here yet?"

"Yes, and a bit worse for the wear." He stepped aside as Anna came up to them, leaving the door open to return to his own business.

"I apologize for my less than desirable appearance," Chrone started, running a hand through her semi-short, tousled hair. Anna bit the edge of her lip as she drank in the sight of the woman. Unlike the presentable, respectful woman from yesterday, she completely flipped that around and turned into a complete sexy mess. And that was coming from a straight girl. _Oh how the hell will Elsa keep her hands to herself with this?_

"Um, that's perfectly okay. I mean, it's okay to be in a rush. My sister can be unreasonable sometimes and I'm usually never on time to things myself. Um, not that it's a bad thing, I just tend to lose track of time and forget some stuff. I mean I'm not always late for everything, it just happens sometimes since I sleep in quite often. You know, gotta get that beauty rest."

"And I noticed you tend to ramble when you're nervous."

Anna immediately ceased her blathering and turned as red as her hair. She ducked her head shyly, nervousness knotting her stomach uncomfortably. "I-is it really that obvious?"

"As obvious as a reindeer in the middle of a funeral." Chrone offered a reassuring smile and Anna had to stop herself from keeping her eyes on those lips any longer. _She's only trying to be nice to you Anna. Stop it! This is your personal bodyguard! Okay, a really hot bodyguard, but still!_

"So.. why did Elsa send me to look for you?" _Oh, a first name basis now? Well that was fast._

"Um… Well I'm supposed to meet with my boyfriend later, but there's a few things that we kind of need to do today."

"We?"

Anna nodded as if the answer was so obvious. "Elsa didn't tell you?" Judging from the silence, she knew the answer right away. Sighing, she pushed past Chrone and tugged her on her sleeve. "I'll explain on the w - you ride a motorcycle?"

Chrone sighed and rubbed her forehead, nodding. "Siblings really are alike."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have many comments for this chapter right at this instant. I did have some things planned out for the next couple of chapters but I think I might have to rework them in the grand scheme of things so I don't spend twenty chapters on one or two days. There is one thing I do have to point out that seems impossible:**

**1. One of my good buddies is a parkour stuntsman (if that's even the correct terminology) and I was able to convince him to help me test out how fast he could clear five flights of stairs. He managed that in about ten seconds, give or take two. How? At first I thought he would be just speeding down the stairs but instead of jumping down flights, he actually bounded between the railings on the way down. Logistically speaking, I don't know if it's possible for someone to even last that long going down fifty flights, but Chrone isn't an average human being either.**

**In any case though, feel free to leave comments or reviews on this chapter. I appreciate any constructive criticism so that way I can improve my style and make things more enjoyable. Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tensions

**A/N: More of our favorite characters appear in here! And a not-so-friendly face finds his way in here too. As always, I own none of any Disney characters that are mentioned, all rights belong to them.**

**No need to say much more - enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So this is your apartment?"

Somehow Chrone let Anna convince her ride to her apartment to change out for a more suitable vehicle and now they stood in the space she called her 'apartment'. It was really more like the top-of-the-line loft in an area with extremely wealthy people. To have this space at the top of one of the nicer places meant this woman came from money. The raven-haired woman had been adamant about showing the redhead her space, but caved when she gave that puppy face expression.

Unfortunately for Anna - aside from the fact of its location, the spacious loft was… empty. Not in the sense of having nothing inside, but the fact the place was devoid of any kind of personality except for plain and bare. She hopped down the steps to the main living space and peered around curiously, first to the flat screen mounted above the fireplace and then to the desk with a computer sitting on top of it. There would be no use prodding through that for any hints of the woman's life - it was off. Her bedroom itself look dreary enough to make Elsa look colorful. Everything in here was clean, to the point, and very clear that this woman carried no baggage with her.

Somewhere within, Anna knew this wasn't the case. Something about it all bothered her and she couldn't shake a nagging feeling that the woman hid more than what she could see. If this woman had a fortune behind her, she certainly didn't show it - she most definitely wouldn't be working a smaller, less-than-generous paying job. Everything surrounding Chrone confused the redhead greatly and it made her uneasy. And tense - everything in this room screamed unbearable tension. "It's… clean. Really really clean. Do you clean yourself?"

"Yes, I don't have a lot of visitors -" _You liar, no one ever visits._ "- and I'm constantly working so there isn't much to clean. The kitchen is used most often."

The redhead hopped onto the edge of the computer table, much to Chrone's dismay and the grimace hadn't gone unnoticed. _Oh-ho! I think I've found something._ "Mmm… I'd say the contrary. Your mouse and keyboard are pretty well worn. The keys have oil stains on them and same with the mouse. You can't avoid those if you use the computer often." Anna grinned triumphantly, having guessed correctly at something that might belong to Chrone's past.

"Um… mostly for work related subjects." Well that was an outright lie.

"Oh humor me. You just told me you travel often for your work."

Chrone pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed audibly. Obviously it had to be something embarrassing if she was this hesitant on divulging some juicy information. Information Anna desperately wanted to know for some reason. "Okay, but don't tell anyone. Only you and one other person knows this." Anna leaned forward expectantly and listened intently, thinking that whatever Chrone had to say would be in a soft voice and didn't want her to clamp up immediately after and not repeat it.

"I'm a gamer on my days off."

Anna's eyes went wide and Chrone almost regretted letting her know. "Get out!"

"What?" Okay, now she was confused.

"Gamer? You?" A wide grin plastered itself on Anna's face as she hopped down and grasped at her hands excitedly. "What games do you play?"

Chrone glued her eyes to the ceiling, the floor, anything so she wouldn't be staring into those eyes. They were very much like Elsa's, though much more vibrant and energetic like her personality. "Uh, just whatever tickles my fancy at the moment."

Anna huffed, realizing that the raven-haired woman was dodging the subject now. "One that you play often."

"Er, an MMO called Mabinogi."

"Get. Out." Anna burst into a fit of laughter at Chrone's completely horrified and terrified expression. "I don't play games - Elsa does, but it's always fun watching her play. Her favorite's Mabinogi. Well, in terms of those MMOs."

Chrone blinked once. Then twice. "Wait. The CEO of Arendelle Corporation plays Mabinogi. She plays games?" A third blink.

Anna stopped laughing and rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious already. "Of course. She's as young as you and she's pretty stressed out six of the seven days of the week. We sort of have a mandatory 'no-interruption' day, well I kind of forced her into it so she wouldn't be such a workaholic, and ever since then she actually takes it seriously. I've never seen her get so angry whenever someone decides to interrupt her while she's playing her games. Mabinogi especially."

At this point the bodyguard had retrieved a couple glasses of water and handed one to Anna, taking a seat on the couch. "Why's that?"

Anna plopped down beside Chrone and sipped at her water before beginning enthusiastically. "Well for one, how can you not love the artwork for it? I mean yeah the graphics are really simple but the non-playable character artwork is really beautiful. It's the only game I've seen which has that as a main attraction."

"I play mostly for the story and for the diversity." Chrone set her glass down and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "Most games these days are focused mostly on how to get to the end game the fastest. Mabinogi functions differently - it's designed to force the players to interact with the in game environment. And it's not as easy to reach end game as most other MMOs do. That's why it has such a small player base - too many people are in constant need of instant gratification. Mabinogi is everything opposite of popular games these days. It also has an incredible amount of customization and diversity, from the equipment to the skills acquirable. You really become one of a kind in your own right."

A giggle left her companion and Chrone cast an inquisitive gaze to the redhead. "What, did I say something funny?"

"Well for one I know you aren't a plain Jane. If you've got appreciation for art, then your mind is pretty colorful. And two, Elsa said the exact same thing."

"Um….." Chrone began hesitantly. " That's...a good thing?"

"You two are a lot more alike than I thought."

The bodyguard rubbed her temple tiredly. "I've only known you both for two days and you already deduced that?"

"Yep."

_Okay, the Kellingsworth sisters are definitely weird._

"So tell me, are you one of those people who come up with a creative name or some random, obscure, embarrassing one like 'ninjagirl783844'?"

"God damn me if someone caught me with that kind of screen name," Chrone mumbled as she realized Anna really wasn't a dunce in these things. "No, it's creative enough I warrant."

"Oh really?"

Chrone nodded. "It's my middle name, but no one else has it and it's pretty simple enough."

"You have a middle name?" Anna raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Now that's something Elsa didn't mention."

"Well yeah, it's Steyzo. No real origin or meaning, just something that I found out on my birth certificate." Chrone glanced down at her watch and grimaced. "I think we've spent more than enough time here. Weren't we supposed to be doing a few things? Things you haven't exactly mentioned to me yet?"

"Oh, right!" Anna piped up and jumped from her seat on the couch. She rushed over to the door and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I got caught up in the conversation. That happens a lot too."

Chrone smiled and shook her head, rising to her feet as she followed Anna to the door. She held it open for the younger sibling and locked it behind her, glad to be out of the stifling air. Sometimes it really felt like a prison for her if she had a few days of no work.

"Tell me, is your car just as nice as your loft and motorcycle?"

Silence.

"...wait." Anna's eyes widened as she clasped both of her hands over her mouth, stifling a burst of laughter at Chrone's red cheeks. "Don't tell me that pick-up truck we saw outside is yours."

"Yes, it is." _God save me please._ Chrone pleaded silently in her head.

Sadly, God never heeded her prayer.

* * *

_12:50 PM_

"So why exactly did we run around town to get all this stuff?" Chrone eyed the various bags situated in the backseat of her truck warily. Anna simply shook her head and responded with the generic 'I-can't-tell-you'.

Chrone peeled off a hand from the steering wheel and ticked off a finger for each place she began to list. "We stopped by an auto parts store and then the local supermarket before heading to a junkyard. I'd really like an explanation for all of this please." The day had gotten way too warm to be wearing a whole lot and at some point she had peeled off her coat and gotten rid of her tie. She had her sleeves rolled up and shirt untucked, but refused to peel it off despite the tight tee she had on underneath. It didn't matter much at this point - Chrone minus her coat was so much more attractive and human. That, and her coat was ridiculously expensive (she blamed Saurora for convincing her to buy it).

"Okay, so the car parts are for my boyfriend - he's working on getting his truck repaired so he can get back to work. I didn't mean to use you as a chauffeur but my car really couldn't handle all these extra parts he's been looking for." Chrone glanced in the rearview at the few pieces they had managed to pry off some random vehicles matching Anna's description. Point taken. A sedan can't fit this much stuff. "The food is for you."

"But I have more than enough food for myself."

"You look like you could put on some weight. And it doesn't look like you go out often to eat so I figured you cook yourself, which is admirable since I can't cook worth a crap myself."

Chrone shook her head. "I don't understand. Why go through all this trouble for someone you just met?" She gave Anna an incredulous look when they pulled up to the address.

"Let's just say it'll make up for the difference for having to truck me around town, yeah?" Anna smiled and hopped out of her side of the car to greet the blond man standing in his driveway. It was odd how such a high-powered family had a daughter dating a pretty regular guy. But as Chrone got out from her side of the truck, she realized why the relationship would be approved. She watched as the man swept Anna off her feet and spun her around in the air, earning many giggles and half-hearted protests to set her down. His home was situated in a decent location - not the nicest but not the worst - and he looked like a reputable man with a steady income from the size of the house. The bodyguard rarely ever did people watching, but she had been forced to learn body language and train in the art of deception. So it came along with the whole package.

"Kristoff, this is my, er, well, Elsa's and my new bodyguard." Chrone accepted the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "Chrone, Chrone Aefent."

"You've got a firm handshake there. Work out much?"

"A bit."

"Bench?"

"About one-fifty."

The blond man (Kristoff was it?) raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "You're kidding me. How much do you weigh?"

"Ten less."

"Bloody hell you're thin and you bench more than what you weigh!" He grunted when an elbow shoved into his stomach and he gave her a lopsided grin. "That's pretty freaking amazing if you ask me."

Kind, warm, definitely strong. Handshake shows that. He's pretty humble and simple, probably has a clean record. Good work ethic and polite when necessary, friendly like Anna. Definitely a good match. "I've been unnaturally gifted with strength so it seems.*" Chrone quickly switched the subject. "I heard you have some truck issues?"

"Well…" He started, looking back at his truck parked in the driveway. Deep sapphires followed and she nearly hit the floor in shock at the damage. Issues? More like nearly _totaled_ the thing. "It was kind of an accident. Sven, my dog, was barking like a madman inside and so I was trying to stop him from getting into my side of the truck. I lost control and bumped -"

"- more like rammed into a guard rail. He completely trashed his bumper and hood, thankfully though his engine is intact. It's mostly cosmetics he's had to worry about so I'm helping him get parts and maybe help him with fixing it."

That dumbfounded Chrone. "You're an expert in cars?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa's the refined half of the family. The company was passed down to her and although I help her out sometimes, I like being with people and spending time with them. She good with numbers, I'm not."

"But you're a spirited woman. People gravitate towards that." The raven-haired bodyguard gestured towards Kristoff. "I think more people would be amiable to a friendly figure than a stoic one."

The younger sister crossed her arms over her chest, obviously displeased with what Chrone said. "Are you insulting my sister?"

"No ma'am," replied Chrone, a bitter chuckle slipping from her lips. There it was again - that tension Anna felt earlier in the bodyguard's apartment came knotting back in her stomach. One moment she seemed as 'chill as a bean', other times it felt as though Anna was looking at Elsa number two. The same as before their parents' death. _Was she talking about herself?_

Sensing the unease between the two women, the burly blond stepped in. "I'm really grateful for you picking up these parts for me. I'll lend a hand since you went through the trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble at all." The sullen mood dissipated as the two of them went to retrieve the bulkier parts and Anna the other supplies. "I trust you'll be taking Anna back to her home safely?" Chrone glanced down at her watch. She had about twenty minutes now to get to wherever the address was that had been on her itinerary.

"Yeah, got somewhere you need to be?" Kristoff lowered the hatch on the back of the truck and hopped on, helping Chrone move the hood out.

She nodded. "Picking something up."

The blond patted the side of the truck, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "This is a pretty old truck. Collectible?"

"No, I've been using it for years now."

The blond grunted as he jumped back down with the bumper. "You take pretty good care of it."

Chrone nodded and pulled out the fender, setting it on the driveway with him. "I don't have many hobbies and I don't like buying new or used cars often, so I try to take care of what I have for as long as I can."

"Sometimes change can be good."

_Perhaps._

Just before she hopped back into her car, Anna waved from the driveway. "Have fun!"

Wait... fun?

* * *

_1:15 PM_

"Please, give me a chance? I know I may not have been a suitable match for your sister, but I can prove to you that I'm a good husband." Elsa almost wanted to gag on her tea when she heard this man's pleading voice. Sure he had been polite and courteous like any ideal 'Prince Charming', but he wasn't the one she was looking for. In fact, she probably would never find 'the one'. She set down her teacup politely, using every ounce of strength in her body to not strangle him right on the spot. It was unbearably hot outside of the cafe but still, she opted for something that would soothe her nerves. So far, it hadn't worked out too well. _Where are you..._

"Hans, I've told you time and time again that I'm not looking in marrying anyone right now, let alone _think_ about marriage." She knew what he was up to and the small little box he hid in his coat hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I don't see how that doesn't mean you don't have some interest. We've been going out for lunch and dinner for half a year now. That means something doesn't it?" In all honesty, the platinum-blond woman only accepted those invitations because it looked good for the company to have the CEO be more sociable and outgoing than the recluse she used to be. Needless to say, no one else had approached her with any suitable prospects particularly because everyone seemed to be scared of her amount of power over the company now and her unapproachable nature. The only reason why Hans had any real interest in her was probably to marry her and take control of her company. Not until the end of time.

"Please." He took her hand in his and squeezed it perhaps a bit too tightly for her liking, probably because he was desperate and also trying to intimidate her. Even with her martial arts prowess, he was still a man and she a woman. The strength difference was clear here. "Can't you just consider it? No person wants to see such a strong woman as yourself go barren."

"Is there a problem here?" Their attention turned to the newcomer and Elsa couldn't be more relieved to see her bodyguard. Hans wasn't entirely pleased to be interrupted.

"No, there is absolutely no problem here." Chrone visibly tensed and the Arendelle CEO saw it. Her jaw locked up and her spine straightened if only just a bit more. "And who might you be?"

"Chrone. Miss Kellingsworth's _personal_ bodyguard." The strong emphasis on that word sent pleasant chills down Elsa's spine as the woman put forth her title strongly. Hans showed no signs of being deterred - in fact he let out a mocking snort and crossed his arms over his chest. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Chrone inching just a hairline closer to her and felt much safer knowing she had someone else here with her.

"Oh, so now our precious Snow Queen has acquired an obedient pet." He sneered as he stood, towering over Chrone if only by an inch or two. Elsa shrank back in her seat, hoping to the heavens that a fight wouldn't break out by a prospective suitor and her own bodyguard. "That's what you are - a gopher to do whatever bidding her majesty pleases. I am Hans, the CEO of Southern Isles Incorporated. Elsa has kindly accepted my request for a quiet lunch and here you are parading around like some oaf and causing a commotion."

Chrone's eyes narrowed. "Oaf? I'm not lurking about in public places trying to woo women. You could be the King of England and be damned if you think that will fly by me. My job is to protect Elsa-" The first name caught Hans completely off guard, his facade faltering in the slightest. "- even if it means I have to put down another of a higher power." It was a blatant lie - if anyone were to know where she came from, they'd steer clear of her vision but for now, she'd just enjoy his failed attempts at trying to defend his dignity.

His smirk turned into a snarl unseen by anyone but Chrone herself. "You listen to me punk. You learn your place and stay there. You don't go around pulling your weight simply because you're the bodyguard of a CEO. I hold more power here and I will not hesitate to call the police and subdue you for disorderly conduct."

Instead of cowering under his gaze, the raven-haired woman closed her eyes, then reopened them and the calmness in her eyes instilled an unspoken fear deep inside Hans. She had not shrunk back like any other men might have, much less a woman. "Are you sure that is proper grounds to arrest me on? I could easily retaliate on the reasons of unwanted intimate or sexual contact. Disorderly conduct? Sure, why not pin it on someone of a lesser status - it wouldn't matter. But your case? I'm quite certain your company would handle that quite well. And the press too, I'd like to see you try to manage swarms of news reporters about an unrefined CEO." He glanced between her and the woman currently seated. He turned his eyes back on Chrone and seethed through his gritted teeth.

"You will not hear the last of me." And with that, he was gone in a flash.

It wasn't until Chrone heard Elsa's voice did she relax somewhat. "You came in the nick of time. We were just about to order lunch and he decided to pop in that marriage proposal for me."

_He doesn't deserve anyone's hand in marriage for that matter…_ Chrone thought darkly. Everything about him screamed danger and she couldn't shake the feeling she just had a gun pointed to her head. Not like that would have been the first time. "Stupid way to try a proposal if you ask me," Chrone grunted, still tense and on her guard. She had been sitting in the parking lot for some time long before Elsa and Hans had come by. Something in her gut told her that she should wait and her hunch had been correct. Soon enough she could see the uncomfortable exchange between Elsa and Hans - him being overly friendly and Elsa trying her best to maintain a polite distance from him. When he had reached for her hand, her patience had snapped and she stormed out of her truck without a care for who watched. She had no reason to be defensive for Elsa and hell, they might even have been a couple. But seeing the obvious discomfort the platinum blond woman displayed was more than enough reason for her to step in.

"You're not the first to think that. Anna says the same." Elsa rose from her seat and left a tip on the table. She laid a hand on Chrone's shoulder, rubbing her thumb in circles to relax her stance. It worked rather effectively and the bodyguard eased up. "You look different."

"I do?"

"Your coat and tie. Where are they? And your shirt is completely unkempt." Not that she minded seeing a handsome woman in such a state - Chrone was eye candy already, this was almost over the top.

"Coat's expensive. I didn't want to ruin it. It was too hot to be wearing much."

"You're still wearing quite a bit." Elsa had a point - she was dressed in a white, shirred satin bow dress coupled with a crop jacket and a pair of strapless heels.. Stylish, but typical clothes for warmer days. And here she was in black slacks, black loafers, and an oxford shirt. Definitely way overdressed. If Chrone had a choice, she would be in a tee and basketball shorts. Cooler and much simpler. "And you look terrible - have you eaten anything today?"

_Shit._ Chrone realized that since this morning she had not had a bite to eat. _Saurora's going to kill me._

Elsa didn't need a reply from Chrone to know her answer. "How tired are you?"

"Not very."

"Good." She took a seat and offered a hand to the vacant seat Hans just left. "Since we're already here, why don't we take a small lunch?"

Not wanting to seem rude or unappreciative, Chrone did just that. After the waitress took their orders and left, something clicked in her mind. "I'll bite, were _you_ the aforementioned 'package' on the itinerary?"

"You're quite perceptive." Elsa smiled and picked up her teacup. Although they hadn't said much in the span they had since Hans' departure, the silence and atmosphere eased her nerves enough where her tea didn't taste as bad as earlier. "Your timing couldn't have been more impeccable."

"I don't like being late for things."

"Well that makes two of us." Their eyes met briefly and a knowing smile fell on Chrone's features. _Unlike a certain, fiery redhead..._

* * *

After their rather pleasant lunch (she should really consider these more), Elsa began heading in the direction of the parking lot, then paused as she realized there was not a motorcycle in sight. "Um.. how did you get here."

Wordlessly, Chrone gestured to her silver pick up truck and almost slapped herself in the forehead when Elsa mimicked her sister in trying not to laugh, only with a single hand this time. "It's really freaky how you two are alike. Yes, that's my truck, stop laughing at me and get in." She held the passenger door open as the platinum blond hopped in, making sure nothing would get caught before she shut it.

Elsa herself was impressed by the interior. Despite the obvious age from the design of the truck, everything looked well kept and managed. The seats had been replaced with leather (not many cars in the past had leather seats) and not a fleck of dust found purchase on top of the dashboard. Fitted rubber mats covered the floor and she reckoned they were custom made. Otherwise, everything had a clean, pleasant feel to it and she made herself comfortable. "Are you always this meticulous?"

"Hm?" Chrone cranked on her engine and pulled out of the parking space, turning the question over in her mind. "My truck?"

"What else?" Elsa smiled and leaned against the door, almost having forgotten how pleasant it was to ride, as many people call it, shotgun. She grew used to sitting in the back of a limousine or company car over time and no one permitted her to sit up front. They said it looked bad for the company to have a female CEO ride with the chauffeur or some crazy baloney close to it. In fact she never remembered having a single moment of riding casually with anyone until now. Her grin grew wider and she watched the passing scenery with amusement. "What would people say if they saw me riding in a twenty-year-old pick up truck with her bodyguard."

"Shit." Chrone swore unintentionally, almost slamming on the brakes as she realized her mistake. They both lurched forward slightly, Elsa having her first unpleasant experience of being thrown from her seat. She rubbed her collarbone from the slight ache and noticed the obvious discomfort in her driver's composure. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Or come in this excuse of a truck. I kind of left Anna at Kristoff's in a rush - I should have brought my motorcycle."

Elsa reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her forearm. She felt muscles tense under her fingertips, prompting her to squeeze if only a bit. "It's fine. You made a clever decision. No one will be expecting to see me in such a quaint little truck and a motorcycle is a bit too exhilarating for me. I don't mind this at all - I kind of like it. Besides, if you had to change vehicles, you wouldn't have come in the nick of time to save me from Mr. 'Sleazy Sideburns'." When she caught the faintest of a smile at the corner of Chrone's lips, she knew she had said the right thing. Besides, she enjoyed the ride quite a bit - Chrone's truck purred like a kitten and smoothed out any bumps or dips they hit on the road. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep to the gentle lull of the engine and the warmth of the day.

When Chrone reached the Kellingsworth estate, she noticed that the slumbering blond probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Instead of giving her a rude awakening, she went over to the passenger side and eased Elsa into her arms - one behind her back and the other under the bends of her knees. The woman groaned in her sleep, instinctively wrapping her arms around Chrone's neck for stability and resuming her peaceful rest. The bodyguard merely shook her head and carried her up to the front doors where Kai waited patiently. "Good afternoon miss, I take it Elsa had a long day?"

"Mmm..." Chrone hummed thoughtfully, stepping inside the mansion and letting Kai lead the way. "We both did. Is there anything I should know about a Hans?"

Even in her sleep, Chrone could see Elsa's face grimace slightly at the sound of his name.

The butler merely smiled as he held the door open to the living room for Chrone. "I see the lunch didn't go as he pleased. He's a persistent fellow, been after Elsa's hand in marriage for months. At first he tried to snag Anna but after a few failed dinners, they broke the relation and he went after the elder instead. Poor bastard doesn't know he's never going to, as the young'uns say, 'get lucky'."

Chrone lay the petite woman on the couch and bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. She ran back outside and then came back with her coat, draping it over the pale beauty. Kai noticed and a small smiled tugged at the corner of his lips. "You're quite considerate you know. Although their parents raised them to the best of their abilities, Elsa and Anna never had much time together and it wasn't until recent years they were able to bond and reconnect. Gerda, their nanny, and I have been overlooking and raising them ourselves when their parents could not and you've done more in a day than they might have in years. Your parents raised you well."

"I never knew my parents. They've been dead since I was two or three."

"Apologies, I didn't know."

Chrone smiled weakly. "That's alright. I never told a lot of people to begin with. No need to."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I lied when I said I couldn't figure out exactly what to write in the previous chapter. This one and the one before it were actually one large segment. I realized how ridiculous it would be to have you guys read a 8 ~ 9k chapter and not be burning your eyes out at the end at the wall of text so I divided it into two. Turned out to be easier for me to structure and label for chapter titles as well. I had both chapters written out fully, but couldn't bring myself to post them because they didn't feel 'right' in my mind.**

**When FF ran into that 'Type 2' error yesterday, I spent quite a bit of time working and reworking this chapter since I hadn't been entirely pleased with the original version. After much tweaking and rethinking, I managed to find a smoother transition/ending so I wouldn't have to stretch it to three chapters. This one was still quite lengthy, but we got to see our favorites in here so I hope that makes up for it.**

**I noticed that I've been having some formatting issues for my chapters and I can't, for the life of me, figure out why it won't cooperate. So if you guys find something odd about the structure and why a line break isn't here or there, 99 percent of the time it's because I couldn't fix the issue. The other one percent? I probably forgot to edit that part since I do copy and paste and have to redo the italics and spacing.**

*** - I realize this might be over the top, but Chrone was an OC of mine who came from a universe where they aren't exactly human. I tried to translate this over into more relatable standards for this fic and realized just how powerful she had grown in the three, four years since I first made her. She wasn't always like this, I swear. D:**

**As always, reviews/comments are highly appreciated and constructive criticism welcomed. I thank those who have stuck with me through this weird journey thus far. :3**

**The next chapter won't have so much of the Frozen cast since we'll be having a closer look as to who the heck this Chrone is.**


End file.
